Ron and Luna: Episode 1
by arrandomness
Summary: Ron and Luna get locked in a broom closet and decide to play Truth or Dare.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted to do today," Ron said grumpily.

"Really?" asked Luna, "because the thought of us being locked in a closet together never even crossed my mind."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Ron asked. He groaned and prepared himself for a day with Loony Luna Lovegood.

2 hours later...

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff. For now they're bare and full of air, dead fl--"

"Luna!" Ron yelled. "Enough already!"

"Want to play truth or dare?" Luna asked him.

Ron thought about it. "Sure, why not?" he said. After all, it was just Loony Lovegood. What could happen?

"OK, rules," said Luna. "Or rule, I guess. All dares have to be completed in this closet." She lit her wand and they looked at the contents of filch's supply closet. Mops and brooms, cleaning solutions...all that jazz.

"OK," said Ron. "Fair enough. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Luna.

"OK, ummm, have you ever kissed a boy?"

"No. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you really like Lavender Brown, or were you just dating her to spite Hermione?"

"Just to make Hermione jealous. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your best friend."

"My dad. Truth or dare?"

"Let's go with a dare this time."

"I dare you to...pick your favorite mop and dance with it."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Now dance."

"You really are loony, aren't you?" he asked her. But he picked the newest looking mop and proceeded to do the tango with it. Luna was in hysterics by the end, and Ron's face was redder than his hair.

After Luna calmed down, Ron said, "All right, truth or dare?"

"Well, since you did a dare, I guess I'll do one, too."

"Hmm...I know!" He conjured a pair of glasses with the nose and mustache, and gave them to Luna. "I dare you to play the rest of the game with those on!"

"Merlin, Ron, you're as loony as me!"

"Shut it."

"Truth or dare?

"Truth."

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Of course. Hasn't everyone? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Neville?"

"Not anymore. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think of me?"

Ron was brought up short. "Wh-where the hell did that question come from?"

"From my curiosity. Answer it."

"Well," Ron hesitated. "You're a good friend, loyal, smart, brave, loony (but in a good way, don't worry), and very pretty."

"Thank you, Ronald."

"You're welcome. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think of me?"

"Saw that one coming."

"Answer it."

"Well, you're tall and handsome, funny, smart but lazy, a good person in general. You like seeing those you love happy, but try not to show it for fear of people seeing you actually do have emotions. And I know you love your friends, even though you're mad at them for dating and for locking us in here, but if you could admit that you're happy that they're happy, then you'll appear happier.

Ron just stared.

"Truth or dare?"

Ron didn't move.

"Ron! Truth or dare?"

He shook his head. "Um, dare."

They proceeded like this for about another hour, thinking up ridiculous dares and telling truths. Finally, Luna asked Ron, "Can you see me as anything more than a friend?"

"Yes," Ron said quietly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do. Was that an invitation, or just asking to see what the answer is?"

"An invitation."

"Oh! Then we're dating now?"

"I guess," Ron said smiling.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Ron blink, and his mouth formed an O of surprise. He leaned forward, hesitated a bit, then softly pressed his lips against hers. As soon as he did, though, he pulled back and chuckled.

"What is it?" Luna asked, slightly hurt.

"Nothing bad. I just forgot," he tucked some hair behind her right ear, "about," he put more behind her left, "these," he finished, and took the fake glasses off her face. It was a bit awkward kissing a girl with a moustache."

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed. "I forgot, too!" They laughed softly together, then Ron said, "You know, I don't think I ever finished my dare."

"You kissed me, though," Luna said, confused.

"No, no, that was not a proper kiss," Ron said regally. "It seems I have a lot to teach you."

"Well," Luna said in a flirtatious manner not often seen, "I've never done this beore, so you might have to spend a _lot_ of time teaching me."

"I _guess_ that could be arranged," Ron said reluctantly.

"Good," the blonde girl said happily. "Let's start now."

Ron agreed, and he kissed her again, holding her face in his large hands. They stayed like this for several minutes, moving their lips in rhythm with each other, enjoying being together.

Finally, they broke apart, breathless. After a while, Ron laid them on the floor, turned toward his new girlfriend and said, "I win."

"What?"

"I dared you to play the rest of the game wearing those glasses. But you let me take them off. Therefore, I win."

"Cheater," Luna said simply

Ron laughed, and held Luna tighter to him. They fell asleep, waiting for Harry and Hermione to come unlock them.

Author's Note:

Yes, it's very cheesy, but I love cheesy stories. I like to think Ron matured a lot since the war, so that's why he is acting the way he is.

More stories will follow.

The line "Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" comes from the Lion King 1 1/2.

I would love some reviews. Thanks!


End file.
